The Quest to Find the Golden Fleece II
by DaughterOfHades04
Summary: Years after Blood of Olympus, three children of the Big Three complain about there not being enough Quests, until suddenly there is a big problem... and there are three very keen volunteers. They embark on a perilous journey, much like the famous Percy Jackson. Will they succeed? Warning: Contains spoilers! You may submit Demigod OC's in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

ADRIANNE

The Hades cabin is lonely.

There are practically no sons or daughters of Hades, except for my half-brother Nico. But then again he spends loads of time away. He's almost twenty now and has a mortal family, meaning I am alone while he feeds his son and, I don't know, teaches his daughter her way around Tartarus.

He's had three sisters that I know of so far: Bianca Di Angelo, his true sister, Hazel Levesque, his Roman sister, and me. His Greek sister. Since Bianca's dead, I guess that makes me his closest sister.

I try to visit the other cabins. Me, Tanith and Frankie usually hang out together. We are all children of the big three, but surprisingly we get on well. Tanith Storm is the daughter of Zeus... the King of the Gods, bla bla bla, whatever. I'm just saying. Even though I hate him, Hades gets no appreciation whatsoever.

Frankie is the daughter of Poseidon, like Nico's old crush: Percy. I tease him about this though he doesn't like it. Percy is really awkward around him now.

And I am the daughter of Hades. Everybody hates Hades, everybody hates children of Hades. Well, NEARLY everybody. I can think of several exceptions, but that's not the point.

What I am kind of saying, is that mortal women who know about Hades think: OH NO IF WE HAVE A KID HE'LL KILL IT AND ME TOO! Which isn't strictly true. Okay, maybe my Mom didn't know he was Hades until ten days after I was born. Then she left Hades. Three days later she DIED. I have a theory about this which you might have already guessed.

But anyway. My Mom, Camille Dubois, died in a car crash... thirteen days after I was born. It may sound like a bunch of superstition to you, but thirteen is officially my unlucky number.

So one morning, I was moaning about there being no quests for us to Frankie and Tanith when Coach Hedge trotted in with his megaphone. "LISTEN UP, CUPCAKES!" he yelled. The megaphone had finally stopped making strange noises like Darth Vader and spouting weird phrases like: "THE COW SAYS MOO!".

Coach Hedge kicked a passing son of Apollo in the leg by accident. The kid turned round and saw a daughter of Ares looking away. Of course, it wasn't her who had done it but the Apollo kid went mad and lunged. BIG mistake. The Ares girl yelled a battle cry and dodged, before punching the Apollo kid in the stomach. Soon everybody was at each other's necks, whether they were Apollo kids or Ares kids, whether they were in the same cabin or a different one. Me, Frankie and Tanith just stared at them and waited. I checked my watch: 14:29. Soon Chiron would come galloping round and announce that it was lunch time, at which point everybody would stop whatever they're doing no matter what and go eat lunch.

3... 2... 1... yep, there he is.

"Demigods!" he yelled. "LUNCH!"

The fighting demigods froze in mid-battle and cheered. I rolled my eyes.

Chiron trotted around a bit, helping some battered kids off the ground. "Today we are having a picnic!"

More cheers.

"Each cabin will be eating together!" Chiron continued.

I groaned. Not fair. I would be ALL alone, because Nico's daughter, Squishy or something, had had an accident at school.

Chiron cantered around the demigods, handing them paper bags with their lunches in. As he did this, he shouted loud enough to wake up a drugged hydra: "THREE ROUNDS OF CAPTURE THE FLAG AFTER LUNCH! BUT DON'T FORGET TO REST, YOU'RE NO GOOD IN BATTLE WITH A FULL STOMACH!"

He handed me a paper bag. I looked inside. A sandwich, a bottle of water and an apple. Apart from Chiron being a centaur, Coach Hedge being a satyr and the games being über violent, you would think this is a normal Summer camp based on Greek mythology. With the same gross food and the same crummy cabins and the same stupid kids as normal.

Okay, that was exaggerating. The food's not bad. The cabins are high standard. And the kids are okay, except for when they shoot me dirty looks or edge away from me. It's either because I'm a daughter of Hades (one of the big three, so quite powerful) or because of the scar running through my left eye. I like people to think I got it in battle, and not when my Uncle's cat scratched me.

I headed over to the strawberry fields, where we always have picnics. Tanith and Frankie followed me. Then I found a shadowy place and sat down, away from the others. I inspected the contents of the sandwich. Ew, my least favourite: cheese. I took a leaf and wiped off the cheese, before noticing that the leaf was covered in bird droppings. I tossed the sandwich into the trees where hungry dryads reached out and snatched it, sinking back into the wilderness and enjoying a tasty cheese-and-bird-dropping sandwich.

I was about to start on my apple when Frankie and Tanith came rushing over.

"Adrianne!" Frankie cried. "Come quickly! It's Nico!"

**How was it? Was it good? I just wanted to do something other than minecraft for a change... I will post other things Percy Jackson & Heroes of Olympus related. Me and Frankie's creator are currently writing a script-type thing called: THE SEVEN ON HOLIDAY. I'm going to work on it to make it an actual story. :3**

**Stay AFTA, and, uh, PEACE OUT!**

**-Creeperkiller121**


	2. Hi

**Hey guys. I am going to delete this story, for the simple reason that the creator of Frankie and I aren't quite finished writing yet. But as soon as we've finished and edited it, I promise, The Quest To Find The Golden Fleece II (III?) will be back and better than ever.**

**Thanks! And, uh, peace out!**

**-Creeperkiller121**


	3. URGENT

**Hi! Not part of the story, but just to say, I will be changing my pen name! I'm changing it to... DaughterOfHades04 , so...**

**1) Please do not use that username now xD**

**2) Make sure everyone that you know who likes my stories and stuff knows that I'm changing it**

**Thanks!**

**-Creeperkiller121, soon to be DaughterOfHades04**


End file.
